Kim Possible: A New Sitch Season 1
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Years ago James Possible and John Lazurus formed Team Possible and Battled the forces of Evil. Now years later the two have settled down and started a family however, unknown to them Fate has plans to bring Team Possible Back. This is A New Sitch! Jack/Monique, Kim/Ron, OC/Canon.


The Year is 1978 and this is where our story begins. Our story begins at Middleton High in 1978. A young man with brown hair and black eyes at a mer age of eighteen seemed more than ready for today and with good reason to. Today was graduation for the class of 1978 and after this started the rest of their lives. The other man with the man was a young eighteen year old with a small sideburns along with a John Travolt- Saturday Night Fever like outfit this was James Possible and John Lazurus the very first Team Possible.

"Well it's finally John after many years of battling evil and dealing with the troubles of Social Life in high school it's finally time our year has finally come today we graduate my man." James said leaning against the lockers with a grin.

John flashed one of typical cocky smiles. "Hey man, I know. I can't believe the adventures are comin' to an end, man. These adventures have been out of sight!"

"You know it!" James said with a smirk before his communicator went off as James pulled it out of his pocket. "Yo Gears whats the problem?" James asked with a small grin.

"oay! There ya' two are! I've been bluudy tryin' t'get a hold of you fer the last ten bluudy minutes!" Gears McCrager said through the communicator.

"Sorry about that gears me and John we're just catching up this is graduation after all." James said with a small chuckle.

The Scottish technician sighed and said, "Aye, i know, i know but duty calls lads! We got a serious situation James!"

James sighed shaking his head. "Who is it this time. Arnold Drakken again?" James asked with a laugh before seeing Gear's face not changing he sighed before speaking. "Alright whats the situation Gears?" James asked.

"Oay it's a bad un' it is! The idiot has kidnapped President Carter, vice president Mondale and a number of world leaders. He's demandin' that the world recognize all Jewish holidays! But here's the catcher lad, he's holdin them in that damn Ayatollah Homnani's neck of the woods."

"Oh great...we''re on it Gears!" James said before hanging up the call. "You ready for one final mission John?" James asked with a small smirk.

John smirked and answered, "Solid!"

soon after catching their ride were in the plane listening to some music as James shook his head with a grin taking out his ear buds. "I'm sorry John but we need to talk to the creators of this song cause it is utter bullshit if they are trying to say we're you every day team they are crazy." James said with a small laugh.

"Hey James! Hate to cut this short but we are right above the area were Arnold is holding the world leaders." The Polit said as John and James looked at each other and nodded before grabbing a parachute and jumped out the plane.

"TARANOMO!" James shouted as he jumped out of the plane.

"SOLID!" John shouted jumping out as the two began to decend fast before pulling out the chute. Soon they came into view of Anthony and the world leaders.

"Arnold!" James shouted as Him and John landed where the hostage situation was taking place taking off their chutes both John and James getting into fighting stance.

"And here come the party crashers," Arnold grumbled with his men holding the United States president down in the middle of the United Nations conference hall, "We're just having a spirited meeting with the leaders of the free world. Is that so wrong?"

"Listen Arnold it dosen't have to end like it normally does just let the leaders go and we can talk this over man to man. I'm warning you this is the last time I'm going to offer this. Your making me and John here run late for our graduation." James stated.

"Yeah and I REALLY don't like being late!" John stated with a small grumble.

"Talk," Arnold shook his head while twirling his pistol, "that's one thing you and these leaders have in common. You all like to talk but talking must lead to something and for me that's simple, money."

"Listen Arnold. Drop the weapon if we do this it wont be like our other battles. You will be going to Jail for life. you've kidnapped the world leaders. There is no getting out of this." James said as John nodded.

"Yeah come on Arnold listen to reason please." John pleaded. he didn't want to have to put someone away for life if he didn't have to.

"You don't get it do you, kids?" Arnold shook his head and smiled condescendingly, "The world is in state of chaos, we have people that are more interested in making money than helping others around the globe, and all I want is ten million dollars and I can change the world!"

James sighed shaking his head. Why did the Villians who had good morales have to go about it all the wrong way. "You went about getting it the wrong way so be it ready John?" James asked getting in fighting stance.

"Ready James." John stated as James ran forward flipping forward a few times before flipping over Arnold and getting in fighting stance.

**OHHHH YEAH! WE'RE YOUR BASIC AVARAGE TEAM AND WE'RE HERE TO SAVE THE WORLD! YOU CAN'T STOP US BECAUSE WE'RE TEAM PO-SS-IBLE!**

"Rember Arnold you brought this upon yourself." James stated ready for his final mission as a hero. "Prepare To Die Possible And Lazurus!" Arnold shouted as he started firing one of his guns he used that helped him take down the world Leaders as Possible and Lazurus jumped in the air avoiding the guns as one of the helicopters flew over each of them grabbing a rope before swinging around and flipping over Drakken and landing on the other side with a smirk.

**THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN'T DO! WHEN DANGER CALLS JUST KNOW THAT WE ARE ON OUR AWAY! DOSEN'T MATTER WHEN OR WHEN THERES TROUBLE IF YOU JUST CALL OUR NAME TEAM POSSIBLE!**

James flipped forward a few times before knocking the gun out of Arnold's hand as Drakken growled before him and James began hitting blow for blow on punches and kicks. This was there final battle no ifs ands or puts about it. James had been working his ass off for Middleton to be able to obtain peace from Villains and he was not about to let Arnold Drakken, a man who he and John had been a pain in the side for some time just throw that way.

**CALL US BEEP US IF YOU WANNA REACH US IF YOU WANNA PAGE US THATS OKAY! DOESN'T MATTER IF ITS DAY OR NOT EVERYTHINGS GONNA BE ALRIGHT! WHEN EVER YOU NEED US BABY! CALL US BEEP US IF YOU WANNA REACH US! Possible here so whats the sitch?**

"Hey Drakken Heads up!" John shouted as James dodged to the side as Arnold blinked a bit before his eyes widened before taking a swift kick to the face as it landed him down on the ground as James and John stood over him with a smirk. "Don't mess with Team Possible Drakken your going away for a long time." James Possible said as Drakken's head landed on the ground in pain as cop sirens were heard all around. Team Possible as their final mission had come to an end. However, was this truly the end of Team Possible for good? Or just the end of one Generation and the beginning to another?


End file.
